There's something I need to tell you
by Ed chan
Summary: Near the end of the school year, Hikari finds out that she is carrying Daisuke's baby. Everything is becoming harder before she knows it and now doesn't know what to do. daikari and takari coupling. plz r&r!
1. Chapter 1

Ed-chan: Whoo! Welcome to this story!

Takeru: Ed-chan is sick…

Ed-chan: Yes I have gotten the flu of doom…_… _…Well now I can write more! Yay for writing more! 

Takeru: Yay…

Ed-chan: So now…this special story shall start!

Takeru: And I get to be in it which makes it the best fic EVER!!! Mua ha ha! 

Ed-chan: O_O …Let's get going now…

**Something I need to Tell You, Chapter one**

"Hikari-chan? Are you alright in there?" Daisuke called to her, tapping on the bathroom door. Hikari looked at the locked door.

"Yes…I'm fine…I'll be out soon," she replied.

"Alright." Hikari listened to make sure he had actually left. She gave a loud moan and stared at the little blue device in her hand. A little green light on it blinked repeatedly. Hikari's eyes widened.

"P-positive…"  She shook her head and stared at it again, but even though she wished the light would change, it still remained the same.

"No…This can't be it…" She clutched the little device tightly in one hand and covered her face with the other. She sighed.

"I…can't be pregnant…" She placed it down on the back shelf and stood up. She looked at the door for a second, then to the floor.

"I should tell Daisuke…but…what would he say if I told him? We are too young to be having a baby…but I can't abort it…" She walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"Thank god it's close towards the end of the year…Then everyone won't find out about this." It was the last month of their senior year for them. Hikari was thankful for that. She opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. Daisuke was sitting on the bed in the next room. He looked to her and smiled.

"Finally done?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah I am…"

"That's good."

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Yep."

"Why?" Daisuke thought for a second.

"I don't know. I just thought I would!" He smiled at her happily. She smiled back.

"So…What were you doing in there that took you so long?"

"It was something I needed to take care of."

"What? Did you get your period again or something."

"No…not exactly…"

"Then what?" Hikari didn't say anything and looked at the ground. He looked at her concernedly and out his hand on her shoulder.

"Is something the matter?" She shook her head.

"No, of course not. Why do you think that?" 

"You just seem kind of down all of a sudden." 

"No I'm not. I'm just great. See?" She smiled really big at him. "Don't worry about me I'll be okay. It's nothing at all."

"Well I'm glad. But if there is something bothering you, you come and tell me, okay?" 

"I will, I will…" Hikari rolled her eyes and giggled. Daisuke smiled at her once again.

"I'm going to make some lunch, alright?"

"Okay." Daisuke leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He left the bedroom and went into the kitchen. Hikari flopped down onto the bed and closed her eyes.

"This is going to be a lot harder then I thought…"

Ed-chan: Hoped you all liked it! Plz R&R!

Takeru: Please…Or we'll be sad…

Ed-chan and Takeru: *starts crying*


	2. Chapter 2

Ed-chan: Hai! I've finally started to write fanfics again! But yet I'm sick again. *sniffles*

Takeru: *hands Ed-chan a tissue*

Ed-chan: Thank you. *blows nose* I guess I always like writing fanfics when I'm sick. That's kind of weird.

Takeru: Yup.

Ed-chan: Well I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter!

**Something I Need to Tell You, Chapter Two**

****

Later that night, Daisuke and Hikari drove over to Ken and Miyako's apartment. They walked up the staircases and to their front door. Daisuke rang the doorbell and they heard footsteps coming closer to the door. Hikari took Daisuke's hand in hers and the both smiled at each other sweetly. The door creaked open and Ken stood there in the threshold. His eyes were a little reddened from lack of sleep but he had a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey. Thanks for coming over. We haven't seen you too for a while." Ken said, shaking Daisuke's hand. Hikari went over and hugged him.

"It's great to see you too."

Ken invited them inside the apartment. Miyako was sitting at the table, cradling a sleeping baby. She looked over towards Daisuke and Hikari and smiled.

"Great! You made it. I've missed seeing you guys so much!" Miyako chirped.

"I know. It's been a while huh? We have to hang out more often." Hikari said. 

"Well you two have a lot of catching up to do. Daisuke and I are going to be in the other room if anyone needs us," Ken said. Ken left the room with Daisuke following behind him. Hikari took a seat across from Miyako and they started talking about all that has happened since they last talked. After a while, the baby in Miyako's arms awoke and started crying.

"Oh not again…" Miyako groaned. She picked up a bottle next to her and gave it to the baby. The baby started drinking from it and stopped her crying. Miyako smiled happily.

"That's a good girl," she said to her baby, rocking her back and forth. Hikari watched her.

"Aw…She is so cute…" Hikari said to Miyako. Miyako looked up at Hikari.

"Do you want to hold her? I don't mind if you do." Hikari looked at the baby then back to Miyako. Hikari nodded. Miyako gently handed the baby to Hikari and she held the baby in her arms. The baby cooed and laughed.

"Aw she likes you Hikari," Miyako giggled and so did Hikari. She handed the baby back to Miyako.

"Hee hee. She's just too adorable…" Hikari looked down then frowned. Miyako looked at her and tilted her head.

"Something wrong?" she asked. Hikari shook her head slowly. She lifted her head and stared at her.

"Miyako…When you found out you were pregnant…were you scared?" Miyako thought for a moment.

"I was at first. I didn't know what I would do. I didn't think I would have been able to support it. It was also really hard for me to tell Ken because I was afraid for his reaction. But he was fine with it. And everything seems to be going well now. And now we have little Miya here," she said tickling the baby's stomach. "But why do you ask?"

"Well…" Hikari started. 

"C'mon Yagami. Spill it." 

"I-I…I found out that…I'm pregnant…" Miyako's eyes widened and she clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god…" She said. "And you are still in high school…I wasn't even in high school when I found out. When did you find out?"

"This morning. I took the test and it was positive," Hikari sighed.

"Have you told Daisuke? I assume he's the father."

"He is and I haven't."

"Hikari, you have to tell him sooner or later…"

"I know, I know." Hikari growled. "I'm so scared. I don't know what I'm going to do…"

"Everything will work out. You have Daisuke. It may seem really scary now and that there isn't anything you can do, but everything will be alright."

Daisuke and Ken walked out of the other room and entered the room the girls were in. Hikari didn't notice.

"I sure hope so…" she put her hand over her eyes. "God, how am I going to tell Daisuke…?"

"Tell me what?" Daisuke said. Hikari moved her hand away from her eyes and looked straight towards Daisuke.

"D-Daisuke…"

"Hikari, what is going on? I know there is something troubling you and I want to help. But I can't unless you tell me what's up."

"I-I-I…" Hikari panicked. Her eyes began to water and she clenched them shut. "I'm pregnant, Daisuke…"

Ed-chan: Ooooooh… Cliff hanger… 

Takeru: Damnit!

Ed-chan: Oh well. We'll see what happens in the next chapter! Until then, sayonara! 

Takeru: Cya!


	3. Chapter 3

Ed-chan: Well I'm back again with a new chapter, sorry for the wait.

Takeru: It was about time. ¬¬

Ed-chan: And look! We aren't sick!

Takeru: Don't jinx it!

Ed-chan: Well here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

Daisuke stared at Hikari and opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't manage to speak. Tears were now streaming down Hikari's face. _Please don't be mad, Daisuke. Please…don't leave me now…Not when I need you most. _She turned away quickly and ran out the door before he had the chance to say anything. Miyako stood up from the table and looked towards Ken and handed him their baby daughter.

"I should go and see if she is alright…" Miyako began to walk away but Daisuke held her back.

"No, I should be the one to go talk to her…" Daisuke looked up at her. "I'm going to be a dad after all…" Miyako smiled warmly and nodded. He walked past her and left the apartment. Ken sat down on the couch, giving a loud sigh while Miyako snuggled herself next to him. She giggled softly.

"A familiar scene, isn't it?" Ken chuckled and nodded. Miyako rested her head on Ken's shoulder and closed her eyes. "They are going to be good parents after everything gets sorted out." Ken looked down at his baby daughter who was staring blankly at him. He laughed softly again and looked at Miyako.

"Just like us," he said as she nudged him playfully.

Hikari sat in the passenger seat of Daisuke's car. Her feet were on the edge of the car seat, her forehead against her boney knees and her arms locked around her legs. She heard the car door open on the driver's side. Hikari didn't both to look up. She already knew who it was. Hikari locked all the car doors, and Daisuke was the only other one with the key. They were both remained silent. Daisuke just looked at her curled up body. He sighed softly and rubbed his hand against her tense back.

"You should have told me as soon as you found out. You shouldn't be afraid to talk to me." Hikari didn't move. But she quietly said, "I know…" Daisuke looked out his window. "All of this must be scary for you. But it is scary for me too. And we will have to lose this space between us if we want this to work out." He looked back at her. "Okay?" Hikari lifted her head up and her eyes met with Daisuke's. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her arms were shaking.

"I know, Daisuke. I really do. This is just so weird to me. I don't know what I'm supposed to expect at all." She looked down. "I was really worried that you would run off when you found out. That's why I didn't know how I could tell you." Her eyes welled up with tears again. Daisuke wrapped his arms around Hikari.

"I would never run away from you. Especially if I found out you were baring my child. I want to be there for my future kid, and for you." Daisuke released her and then grabbed her hand. "Let's be the best parents ever," he said grinning. Hikari laughed and pulled him into a tight hug.

"But my parents are going to kill you when they find out…"

"Your parents may yell at me, but Taichi will _actually_ kill me." Daisuke gave a dramatic sigh. "And so will my parents. Man, I have to be the bad guy…"

"No, your sister is going to kill me too."

Daisuke look confused. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm bringing another one of you on to the earth," she laughed. Daisuke smirked.

"Well our child is going to have a lot of extra visits to aunt Jun then."

"Not unless he looks a lot like you, then I'll become too attached to them," Hikari said, smiling sweetly at him. Daisuke smiled back and kissed her lips. Hikari's eyes widen and quickly flung open the car door and began to throw up on the sidewalk. Daisuke sweatdropped.

"Well I guess it's better on the sidewalk then in my mouth…"

Takeru: oO Well that was different…

Hikari: Yeah. Puking isn't too enjoyable.

Takeru: .....

Ed-chan: Thanks for reading this chapter; hopefully I'll be updating more. Please R&R soon!

Takeru: Seeya!


End file.
